1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method of using aminobenz amides as anticonvulsants, novel nitrobenzamides and amino benzamides prepared therefrom and compositions thereof which are useful anticonvulsants. More particularly, the invention concerns novel N'-alkyl-substituted nitrobenzamides, novel and known N'-alkyl-substituted aminobenzamides and methods of using the latter compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following 2-aminobenzanilides have been described previously; 2-aminobenzanilide (Beilstein 14, 320; 14-11, 210); N'-(2-methylphenyl)-2-aminobenzamide (Beilstein 14, 321); N'-methyl-N'-phenyl-2-amino-3-methylbenzamide [J Chem. Soc., 4110, (1959)]; N'-(methylphenyl)-2-amino-5-methylbenzamides [J. Ind. Chem. Soc., 33, 365, (1956)]; and N'-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-aminobenzamide (Bull. Soc. Chim. France, 1962, 487). None of the above described compounds have been described as possessing anticonvulsant, sedative or muscle relaxant properties.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,443,833 described the use of 2-amino-4'-(diethylamino)-2'-methylbenzanilide as an anticonvulsant.
We have found a particular group of N,-alkyl-substituted aminoberzamides to be particularly useful anti-convulsants in that they show a high order of anticonvulsive activity coupled with a relatively low order of toxicity and only mild sedative properties. This makes the method of our invention particularly advantageous for the long term treatment, for example, of epilepsy in humans since many of the prior art medicaments for treating epilepsy sedate the patient to an undesirable degree, or possess other unwanted side effects at effective anticonvulsant dosage levels.
The compounds of our invention herein disclosed are particularly advantageous anticonvulsants in that they show anticonvulsant activity on the order of at least 2 to 3 times that of diphenylhydantoin or 2-amino 4'-(diethylamino)-2'-methylbenzanilide, both of which are widely known anticonvulsants. At the effective dosage levels of the compounds of the invention, fewer undesirable side effects are found.